


Throw a Fit

by zayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: rough sex欺负一哈本劳斯





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 亨本RPS；亨本RPS；亨本RPS  
> rps我都写的很放飞自我，所以预警一下

一只手正掐着他的腰，手劲不小，圆钝的指甲一并陷入了皮肤里头引起阵阵尖锐的刺痛，本闷哼一声，再一次试图往前爬开的时候又被这只手给拉了回去，体内嵌着的那根老二随着这个动作一并顶了回来，碾着被磨蹭的过分敏感的前列腺就这么沉沉的压了过去，又重又深，挤开皱褶的肠肉一路戳到最里面，热烫的钝痛和饱胀感袭来，感觉就像整个人被穿刺在了一根长矛上。实话实说，发展到现在这一步，本已经不觉得这事儿是种享受了，他背后的那位年轻人分明就是在玩命的欺负他。

最初的时候他也试过求饶，他的小男友大部分时候都是个充满绅士精神的英国好青年，长得帅还脾气好，对他基本都是有求必应，体贴甜蜜到了一个叫人搞不清到底谁才是这段关系里更年长的境地，但在极个别时候，亨利也会现在这样忽然陷入彻彻底底的沉默，决意要用行动表达自己积蓄已久的情绪。

但说实话，本根本不记得自己有干过什么会把对方惹恼到这种程度的事，或者说就算他之前记得，那现在也统统忘光了，他们已经在这张该死的床上耗了快半天，亨利向他充分贯彻了什么叫做锲而不舍的精神，从舌头和两根手指开始逐步发展到跳蛋，然后再是现在的老二，本已经是个中年人了，在他的概念里做爱高潮过一回已经完全足够了，结果现在他们已经搞了接近三个小时，他高潮了两次，最后屁股麻木到除了热烫以外没有别的知觉，第二次高潮的时候精液是一点点从他的老二里被挤奶似的挤出来的，而且稀薄的等同于往外流水。本确信自己已经到达极限，照例来说他们现在应该在黏糊糊的腻在床上讨论剧本和棒球的阶段，但亨利显然有别的想法。

年轻的英国帅小伙以前都习惯性的有所保留，现在他彻底放开约束的在本的屁股里凶狠的猛戳个不停，把中年人顶到含糊不清的乱喊起来也没放慢一点，期间他们换了两次体位，正面插入在本的腿根开始抽筋之后就换成了后入，但本一直都不喜欢后入式，一来是这样他看不到亨利的表情，二来是这个体位实在很可怕，每次这样被插入都又疼又深，感觉就好像会被这么一直捅到胃里去，让他条件反射的想要干呕。

又一次直抵肠道顶端的插入，本哀叫一声，腰彻底脱力的塌了下去，只剩被对方提着的屁股还悬在半空，臀肉和股缝被对方的胯骨和囊袋拍的啪啪作响，腿根又黏又湿的打着颤，他攥紧身下的枕头，勉强别过头去，隔着潮湿的睫毛朝后面投去愤愤的一眼，感觉自己货真价实的濒临崩溃。

“咳……你就不能轻点吗？”他咳嗽着说。

换做平时的话，只要他的语气里有一点点委屈的成分，亨利就会主动让步，但那显然不是现在，准确来说，本觉得自己这么抱怨一句根本就起了反作用，因为出于某些未知的原因，年轻人似乎更来劲了，他忽然直起腰向后靠去，原本支撑在他耳朵边上的那只手一并抽回去，顺势把趴在床上的本也捞了起来，冷汗津津的后背紧贴住年轻人滚烫的前胸，感觉就像撞上了一堵毛茸茸的铜墙铁壁。

本不情不愿的又张嘴乱叫了两声，两只手在半空胡乱抓挠了几下，最后搭在勒在自己胸口的那只手臂上，泄愤似的捏了好几把皮肉，这个新体位迫使他把重心放在了自己发软的膝盖上，支撑不住的向后靠时又会撞上还在他屁股里捅个不停的老二，几下之后就被迫把那根块头不小的玩意儿整个吞到了底，他已经疼到发麻的前列腺是被放过了，但现在他觉得自己一低头就能看到肚皮被亨利干的鼓出来了一块。

这样被操了没几分钟，本终于憋不住了，嘴里一边骂骂咧咧一边哽咽个不停，生理性泪水混着汗液从眼角被挤出来，滚落到嘴边都是咸湿的，他下意识的挣扎了几下，结果反倒被背后的那位用力弹了一记乳头，之前已经被折腾到鼓胀凸起的乳晕火辣辣的刺痛不已，顶端被指甲刮过讲不定还破皮了，本夸张的惨叫一声，感觉自己委屈到不行，一把年纪还要被自己的小男友操到哭出来，还道理都讲不通，实在是太过分了。

“‘亨利其实也没那么大’，嗯？”就在本下定决心要开口叫停的时候，他背后的那位终于出声了。亨利一手捏着本的下巴把他扭向自己，被汗浸湿的卷曲黑发垂挂在额头上，他略微颔着首，眉骨投掷下的阴影浓郁，让他的眼神看起来格外凶狠，本下意识的缩了缩肩膀，忽然莫名的有点儿心虚。

“通常来说我都不会介意这种玩笑，本，但质疑我的能力问题，认真的？所有人里居然是你这么说？”

他一边说着一边扣紧中年人的腰腹，随着每个字都要往里面用力顶一次，把本近期愈发柔软的肚皮往自己的老二上按，清脆的拍击声混合着黏腻的水声，没几下之后本就支撑不住的软了下来，他气喘吁吁地歪头靠在了亨利的下巴上，半耷拉着眼皮，颧骨和耳尖都涨的通红，不久前还在骂人的舌头抵在下唇上，多余的津液粘在毛茸茸的胡须上，让他看起来狼狈又色情的要命。

亨利盯着他的这幅模样看了一会儿，忍不住在鼻息下低声咒骂了一句，然后再次调转两人的姿势，把本重新翻到正面再掰开了他的膝盖。

“看在他妈的上帝的份上，那只是个玩笑！”又一次被用力掰开膝盖的中年人显然彻底慌了，他一脚踩住亨利的胸口，结果反倒被对方顺势就这样压了下来，韧带柔韧性得到了充分的锻炼，本可怜兮兮的又叫了一声，然后被那根老二重新捅开了。他的肚子里又热又胀，之前射进去的精液和润滑液都还在里面，被搅弄的发出水声，那动静色情的自认为已经身经百战的中年人都忍不住的老脸一红。

“我知道。”亨利回答，低头往对方汗津津的额头上亲了一口，立刻换来一只手用力推着他的脸，伴随着咬牙切齿的咒骂。那只手用力到几乎把他的鼻梁都挤歪了，年轻人毫不客气的闷笑起来，顺势亲了亲对方掌心，含糊的继续道，“但我就是想借机欺负你一下。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

男友力气太大是个非常现实、非常严肃的问题。

  
平时的肢体接触倒还好，无非就是贴着肩膀一起走路或是从背后凑过来亲一下脖子，没什么会造成意外伤害的机会，但在涉及到性的时候，情况就很容易失控。

他们第一次上床是在本的拖车里，半天拍摄结束后本计划要回去小睡一会儿补觉，没想到亨利后脚就跟了过来，他们对了一会儿台词，闲聊了几句，本无意间提到自己的胸口被制服压的有点难受，于是亨利顺口回答说那我帮你看看吧。

这就是睡眠不足导致的思维不灵活引发的问题，鬼使神差的，本还真的就撩起了自己T恤去指给亨利看自己的胸口，还抱怨说乳头被磨的很痛，这样下去他要考虑创口贴或者乳贴了。好一阵的沉默，本后知后觉的‘啊’了一声，亨利脸上僵住的表情说明他刚才只是在开玩笑，饱受睡眠不足摧残的中年人这才反应过来，尴尬之余还有些不好意思，讪讪就要把衣服扯回去，结果他还没来得及这么做，年轻人忽然伸手过来，面无表情的问本说我可以碰一下吗。

本愣住了，然后使劲的瞪着他，花了半分钟才确认对方这回不是在开玩笑了。

于是他们就——简而言之，他们后来就搞在了一起。

其实本一直知道自己免疫力不好，或者说是运气不好，个头再大也改变不了这种体质问题，他平时就更容易被家里几个孩子传染感冒，所以一年四季都习惯把自己裹的严严实实，工作有打戏时不小心点就会磕磕碰碰，第二天早上起来就是好几个大印子，看起来活像是上过拳场似的。

换做和别人在一起的话，本可能还不会有这个问题，但当他的新晋也是第一任男友，亨利，是个不比他矮多少、体重和他相近，肌肉发达到二头肌比脑袋还大的壮年男性的时候，他们的性生活就变得有些吓人了。

腰和屁股上常年固定有手掌印痕迹的红肿，腿根比较经常被撞的位置则会有大范围的淤青，亲热时候互相关注的重点部位，例如脖子胸口之类的地方就是彻底的重灾区，他们第一次上床后的隔天，本就被晨起镜子里的自己吓了一跳，他脖子上印的吻痕颜色深的吓人，被格外照顾过的胸部上覆盖着好几个手指印，乳晕边缘还有一个明显的咬痕，经过一晚后已经变成了骇人的红紫色。

这还只是上半身，本看过一眼就已经不敢脱裤子去查看下半身的情况。说实话，要不是昨晚他意识清晰而且记忆完整，他都要怀疑自己这是被袭击了，而在亨利看过他这副样子之后，年轻人自己都开始怀疑他昨晚是不是袭击了本。

之后他们也试过严格控制接触方式，亨利在碰他的时候会格外小心，但性终究是性，两人都难免会有难以自制的时候，本也没少给英国小伙留一点痕迹，但相对来说还是他自己身上的问题更严重。

这天早上他迷迷糊糊的醒过来，感到亨利贴在自己的后背上，年轻人的胸膛热的像个火炉，源源不断的散发着热量，在空气微凉的冬日早晨倒是挺舒服的，他赖了一会儿床，在彻底苏醒和重新睡着的那个界限间徘徊不定，然后忽然被拧了一把胸口。

突如其来的刺痛感让本瞬间清醒了，他含糊不清的叫了一声，感觉右边乳头火辣的疼。亨利的手之前一直搭在他的胸上，说明年轻人要么就是还在做梦，要么就是有意又要折腾他。本一把拍掉那几根还妄图拧上来的手指，往自己那边又蹿了蹿，从亨利的手臂间挣了出来。

半分钟之后，年轻人跟着重新贴了回来。

“太早了。”本又无奈又愁苦的拖长语调。他依然不想睁开眼睛，也不想知道正贴在自己腿根上的那根东西想做什么。“亨利，现在真的、真的太早了。”

“你可以就这么躺着，”年轻人凑上来亲了亲他的耳背，嗓音带着晨起时的特有的嘶哑，他的手指又爬回了本的胸口，找到了刚才自己拧过的那边，指腹在乳晕周围轻轻按压着，“我不会介意的。”

“你以前有这么无赖吗？”中年人被这几个动作拨撩的头皮发麻，而亨利还在继续往他耳朵里吹气，他不由苦闷的吸了一下鼻子，“行行好，请离我远一点。”

年轻人立刻不满的抱怨起来，“嘿，这么说可不公平。昨晚明明是你先骑上来的，我还说了我们得节制点。”

“你那时候是在客气——天知道你到底在客气什么——但我现在是在认真的谢绝你。”

几秒的沉默后，那些手指在本的胸口蜷紧了一点。

“……认真的？”

本结结实实的叹了一口气。

他把亨利的手臂从自己身上扯开，然后极其不情愿的坐直了身子，被单滑到腰腹下头露出了赤裸的上半身来。他上下比划了一下，示意年轻人好好看看自己。

“瞧见这些痕迹没有？你知道我的化妆师有多恨你吗？”为了强调自己的意思，本干脆抬手去捏住了一边的胸部，鼓掌的乳尖上有不少隔夜加深了的印子，碰一下就酸痛不已，本呲牙倒吸了一口凉气，悻悻的又把手撤开了。一想到昨晚他就觉得很憋屈，恨不得再撩开被单给亨利看看自己的腿根子，虽然说这些肉眼能看到的痕迹其实都不算什么大事，但本总觉得自己年纪已经大了，禁不起年轻人折腾了，偏偏他的小男友有时候真的很过分，总会仗着他不舍得拒绝自己就一个劲提要求。

“我知道你不是故意的，见鬼，这些痕迹有一半都是我怂恿你留下来的，但我真的、真的不想一大清早就再重来一遍。”

有那么几秒钟，本觉得自己已经成功转达到了他的意思，让他的年轻男友好好反省了自己的所作所为。亨利愧疚的看着他身上这一块块的红紫色手印和吻痕，眼神看起来心疼的要命，还凑上来搂着本再亲了亲他的侧脸。

“抱歉，本，这看起来真的很糟。”他小声嘀咕道，“下次我会更注意的。”

本满意的松了一口气，于是扭头配合的亲了回去，他正要开口再安慰对方几句，亨利却赶在他之前忽然又开口了。

“不过我必须承认，一想到这些痕迹都是我留下来的，我又觉得你的这个淤青体质其实也不错。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO，这次是真的rough sex

直到被脱了裤子，胡乱用手指搅了几下就当做润滑，然后钳着脚踝的被扯开腿，再过分用力操进了沙发里的时候，本才后知后觉的意识到这可能不是个好主意。他的手根本没地方摆，下半身悬空导致的失重感让他慌乱的要命，只好抓紧了自己的衬衫。

“等等，呃，”他想说些什么，结果一开口就是一声哽住的抽气，“亨利？拜托慢一点，行吗？”

十几分钟前还操着一口动听英音向本解释气候问题的年轻人这会儿却一点也不耐心或是温柔了，他抬手抓了抓头发，把垂落在额前的卷发统统捋回脑后，那副专注的表情在壁炉火光照射下严肃的吓人。阿尔法再次往里顶进去，性器凿开肿胀的甬道摩擦着腔壁，又快又用力，从本的嘴里榨出又一声拔高的呻吟。

“我不觉得这种反应是想要我慢点，本。”英国人附身下来亲了亲他的侧脸，呼吸里还带着酒精的气味。

他从本的左颧骨一直亲到了嘴唇，直到欧米迦挨不过的张开嘴，放任那根舌头滑进来去和自己的卷在一块儿。湿热以及一点恰到好处的粘腻，亨利懒洋洋的吮着他的舌尖，一下一下的像是鸟类啄食，时不时从唇齿间漏出湿滑的水声，手则滑到两人之间去撩起本的衣服，开始揉捏欧米加的胸部。

在被用指甲刮过乳头的时候本险些直接弹起来，他扭头挣开亨利的深吻，吃痛的瞪过去一眼。

上周他们才在营地外做了一次，用的还是给膝盖频增压力的后入式，后来本实在跪不住了，整个人都塌了下去，只有屁股被捞起来悬在半空，被操的臀肉发颤、啪啪作响。这个姿势让他的前胸在生满扎人的枯草的地面上蹭了将近三十分钟，事后一碰就火辣的刺痛，胸膛上的皮肤统统磨红了，平时就鼓胀凸起的乳尖甚至有些破皮渗血，直到今天都还没恢复过来。

但这会儿亨利非但没有体谅他，甚至变本加厉的夹着乳头拧了起来，用两根手指头拢起乳晕再来回扭个不停，撒开后甚至还来回轻扇了几把鼓起的乳尖，一番动作色情又粗鲁的要命。本被弄的嘶的倒抽了一大口气，看见自己还肿着的胸脯上一下子多出来了几道红青印子，胸口火辣辣的疼了起来，外加被掌掴胸乳的羞耻感作祟，他的眼圈瞬间开始发烫，伸手就要去推亨利的肩膀。

这个动作被又一次格外用力的插入打断了，体内嵌着的那根玩意儿存在感实在太强，深入时几乎就像是压着胃，把本顶的直往沙发靠背上蹿，仰着脖子“啊”的惊呼一声，攥紧了自己的衣服下摆。他的甬道里又涨又疼，肿胀的内壁被反复快速摩擦着，阿尔法的龟头每次都结结实实的捅在宫口位置，把那块肉壁撞的酸痛不已，深处的入口可怜兮兮的开合着。

他被顶的快散架了，呻吟随着每次插入中断，断断续续的就像个老旧的收音机，不知觉中本已经在尾音里带上了哭腔，脸上也湿漉漉的。这太过了，他的肚子里很难受，被大力碾过的内腔钝痛不已，弓着腰被迫迎合操干时肚子里就像是有一根筋被扯直了，尖锐的刺痛和紧绷感是认知中最强烈的感觉。

说实话，本觉得自己快被搞坏了，可事实是他仍然硬着，而显然亨利就把这当做了正面信号，还在持续不断的摆腰。快要结束的时候他连意识都有些模糊，追逐快感的本能和承受能力达到极限的恐慌同时在脑内作祟，最后在自己能反应过来之前便被迫达到了高潮，感觉就像是被从体内拽出来的一样粗暴。

亨利拔出去的时候本完全没法挪开视线，他茫然的看着那根还没完全软下去的老二一点点从自己体内退出去，湿漉漉的，还牵连着一点体液，而他自己一时间甚至没法合拢，穴口反复收缩时还外翻着，可以看到肠液混着被射入的精液正不断涌出来，在股沟和臀肉上拖出好几道水痕。阿尔法还在喘气，一手握着自己的性器磨蹭轻拍着他的会阴，龟头抵着那里鼓起的肉反复碾磨，直到把最后一股精液射在上面。

本已经彻底说不出话了，他捣着脸，一边反复吞唾沫一边努力不让自己喘的太厉害，混着痛感的高潮过于绵长，让他浑身都在不受控的发颤，甬道痉挛着又涌出了不少混着血丝的水。平复后他艰难的拢起膝盖，然后抬手就给了还压在自己身上的阿尔法一个结结实实的肘击。

“你就非得这么用力吗？”本说到一半还咳嗽了两声，再用力抹了一把脸，感觉自己像是刚从水里捞出来似的，后背上冷汗津津，“你知道年过四十是什么意思吗？看在他妈的上帝的份上，你是不是想把我的肚皮也顶穿？”

挨了一记的年轻人揉了揉胸口，瞪着还没下床已经开始翻脸的本，他抬手把对方从沙发边缘捞回来，感觉也很匪夷所思，“等等，你确实记得一开始是你自己提议要粗暴点的吧，本？”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 憋不出超蝙，准备这阵搞rps或者拉郎


End file.
